Suprise
by lady stardust 17
Summary: Harry has a younger sister who he meets in his seventh year. Please R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1: Surpise

Surprise  
  
By Princess  
  
A/N: This is my second fanfic and may I mention that I have no skills so go easy on me ok, oh and if you don't like the story(which is very doubtful, hehehe/jk) review anyways saying you do.  
  
Ch. 1 The beginning  
  
"Who's that?" Ron asked Harry, his jaw was open slightly as he stared at the beautiful  
  
girl in front of him (much to the annoyance of his girlfriend Hermione).  
  
"I haven't got any idea" Harry whispered back, hoping McGonagall wouldn't hear,  
  
for she wasn't to found of people talking during her class but at the present she didn't  
  
seem to care for the whole class was abuzz with talk of the girl who had just so casually  
  
walked in during the middle of their transfiguration lesson. It was indeed strange, for  
  
McGonagall stopped in the middle of her lesson to go and talk to the girl who had so  
  
abruptly interrupted their class, almost as though she had forgotten she was teaching.  
  
Even as Harry answered Ron's question he felt something strangely familiar about this  
  
girl.  
  
She had long black hair that hung down to her waist. Her green eyes sparkled as  
  
though they were up to some mischief unbeknownst to those around her. She was tall and  
  
had a figure most girls could only dream about and looked about sixteen. But that wasn't  
  
what got her the attention of every person in room, she had a look about her, captivating,  
  
unique, interesting (feel free to add words the above!) she was special, the kind of person  
  
you can only dream about meeting or becoming for that matter.  
  
"Attention Class!" McGonagall yelled, slamming a book down hard onto her desk  
  
adding a nice effect to her screaming voice. To know one's surprise a hush filled the air  
  
"Miss err Brown will be taking over for as I have just been informed of an important  
  
meeting I must attend. Be good all of you and if I get one bad complaint about any of you  
  
it will be detention for a week. Good bye." And with that McGonagall walked out of the  
  
room leaving a speechless class.  
  
Harry looked around the classroom, expecting that his face looked just as shocked as  
  
those around him. This had never happened before, McGonagall leave her class in the  
  
middle of a lesson? It seemed impossible but indeed it had happened. Though that was  
  
not the only thing bothering the students, for the person she left in her charge looked to  
  
be a year younger then themselves (even if she was very pretty) for though they were  
  
only seventeen and prided themselves in thinking that they were the most mature people  
  
in the world, they also had some issues with the word cool but that is a whole different  
  
story.  
  
"Hi class, I'm Miss Brown and I'll be your teacher for the next week. Now if we could  
  
start by each of you telling your name and a little bit about yourself it would be greatly  
  
appreciated for I would like to get to know each and everyone of you. After that if we  
  
have enough time we can get back to the lesson." Miss Brown spoke in a sweet, almost  
  
seductive tone, as though she was luring the class into doing some great favor for her.  
  
As each person told her about themselves she always had some nice comment to make  
  
to each one, winning their affection immediately.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and am captain of the Gryffindor quiditich team." Harry told the  
  
teacher.  
  
"Are you the Harry Potter?" Miss Brown asked, something shown in her eyes although it  
  
shouldn't be called amazement or awe just more curiosity then anything else.  
  
"Uh yeah" Harry said, with no real surprise in his voice for he was used to people asking  
  
him this question.  
  
"Oh my goodness look at the time, I've almost made you late for your next class." Miss  
  
Brown said quickly changing the subject. "Um, Harry if I could have a word with."  
  
Harry walked to the front of the class not quite knowing what to expect. He had an odd  
  
feeling that this may not be a good thing.  
  
"Harry there is something I need to tell you. I am your sister."  
  
The End of Chapter One!!  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked it!! Please review!! I love reviews!! They make me happy!!  
  
I shall know sing my review song for you (pretend to hear someone signing or just sing  
  
the song to yourself):  
  
Reviews are great Even if they make you late They spread joy to the author And make her happy as a clam  
  
That was possibly the worst review song ever but none the less please  
  
review anyways. I really do love reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Your my what!

Surprise  
  
A/N: Well I have finally posted chapter 2, I know how desperate all of you were to read it. I have changed my pen name to CrazyCheeseGirl but if you were to look under directory it would still be princess and you can't find CrazyCheeseGirl in the author search. Anyways I hope you all like this new chapter and please review or I will be forced to review my own story which is very sad thing indeed. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2: "You're my what?!"  
  
"You're my what?" a very shocked Harry Potter asked the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Sister Harry, I'm your sister." The girl responded.  
  
"But I don't have a sister!" Harry said thinking this could be some kind of sick joke.  
  
"Are you sure you don't?" the girl asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"YES!" Harry yelled getting frustrated and confused at the person standing before him.  
  
"Well why don't we go ask Dumbledore and see what he has to say on all this, maybe he can prove to you that I really am you sister." The girl said walking out the door not even looking back to see if Harry was following. He was.  
  
They both reached Dumbledore's and after the girl said the pass word proceeded to walk up the stairs and into his office.  
  
"Well hello Margaret what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well Harry over here doesn't believe that I am his sister, why I don't know. He must not have looked in the mirror lately." While saying this she had flopped into a chair looking rather exasperated.  
  
"Now Margaret you can't really blame him can you. You suddenly walk into his classroom and say "Hey I'm your sister" and you expect him to believe you just like that." Dumbledore spoke kindly just as if he were speaking to a small child.  
  
"So it's true sir" Harry asked suddenly walking out of the shadows of Dumbledore's office. "She really is my sister then."  
  
"It's true Harry. I know it may be hard to believe but it's true. Now if you will just sit down I will explain everything to you." Dumbledore with that sat down in his chair.  
  
"As you are already know Harry your parents died a little over a year and half after you were born. Know during that period before they died they had one more child, your sister. But they had gone into hiding so most did not know of her birth. Only myself, Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a few select others ever even knew of her birth. She had been staying with me when Voldermort came to kill you and your parents." With that Dumbledore wiped his eyes and continued on with the story.  
  
"As I was saying after the death of your parents you went to live with the Dursely's while Margaret here stayed at my house and was home schooled for most of her life. I have decided know is the time for you two to meet. For Margaret will be helping us fight against Voldermort and I think it is time you meet each other."  
  
Harry sat in shock trying to absorb all that had been placed before him. He had a sister. It all seemed unreal, like some odd dream that he would soon wake up from.  
  
Dumbledore then left the room much to the surprise of both of the teenagers sitting there.  
  
"So know do you believe me Harry?" Margaret asked a look or worry spread across her face as though she was unsure of how Harry would take it all.  
  
"Yah I believe you but what I don't get is why I got stuck with the Dursely's and you got to live with Dumbledore." Harry said and suddenly they both broke out into laughter, breaking the tense moment from before.  
  
"Well I am going down to dinner, you want to come?" Harry asked and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Sure." Margaret said and followed him out.  
  
A/N: Well there is Chapter Two I hope you all liked it. Please review. Next chapter will involve Margaret meeting Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor. I will try and get the next chapter up sooner as long as everyone reviews, so pretty please with sugar on top review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Wow

Surprise  
  
A/N: here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last one and please read and review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3: "Wow"  
  
Harry and Margaret walked into the Great hall painfully aware of all the eyes that followed them over the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you all to my sister Margaret." Harry said casually waiting for the insane response he knew was to come and it did.  
  
Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice and had to be slapped on his back a couple times to get him breathing again. Hermione was rendered speechless for a record braking 3 minutes and Ginny passed out.  
  
Once they all had recovered from this surprise they barraged Harry with a billion questions. From there Harry went on to tell them the story Dumbledore had just told him.  
  
"So Harry let me get this straight. Margaret is your little sister, right?" Ron asked barely getting the words out.  
  
"Yah that would be right." Margaret answered for Harry. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Weasley would it?" she asked on a side note, a look of curiosity filling her face.  
  
"Yep that's my last name, why do you ask." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh nothing really I just know some of your brothers." Margaret said off handily.  
  
"How do you know them?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Well I met Bill at this camp I went to last year and he introduced me to Fred, George, and Charlie." Margaret said as though she wanted to let the subject drop.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, I bet you're that girl they were talking bout. Fred and George said you were the hottest girl they had ever seen and Bill said and I quote that he would "never forget that summer as long as he lived." Ron said getting excited that the girl his brothers had talked about was actually none other then Harry's sister.  
  
"Um yah I guess that would be me." Margaret responded a slight blush creeping up her checks.  
  
"How did you meet them anyways, I mean I know you said it was at a camp but what kind of camp was it for Bill wouldn't tell me" Ron asked quickly. "Well it was a camp for Auror training." Margaret said softly.  
  
"You're an Aurora!" Harry said suddenly braking into the conversation.  
  
"Yep, I'm an auror thought I would follow in mum and dad's footsteps y'know." Margaret said.  
  
Hermione who had finally got her wits about her said "Don't you have to finish school to become an auror."  
  
"Yes, I finished school when I was 14, I took the N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s and a couple other tests they had created to make sure I knew enough to stop my schooling." Margaret said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"How did you do" Hermione asked pointedly not liking the fact that someone could be smarter then her.  
  
"O I did well enough I guess. They are pretty easy though so my score was fairly good, I think. In fairness though I don't really know what most other kids get but I think I did ok." Margaret said humbly.  
  
"What was your score exactly?" Hermione asked wondering what she really got.  
  
"Well I don't really like to say." Margaret said trying to avoid the topic.  
  
"Oh common tell us." Ron said wondering what this girl could have gotten on the test.  
  
"Fine I'll tell yah but I don't want you to tell anyone else, ok, I got 32 owls and a perfect score on my N.E.W.T.'s" She said looking away not wanting to see the reaction that she knew would soon cross their faces.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said, once again left speechless.  
  
A/N: There ends chapter 3. I know it kind of sucked but I promise the next chapter will be better. Review please!!! 


End file.
